Maze Runner: Correr o Morir
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: En el hipotético caso de que CRUEL haya mandado dos mujeres en vez de una. En el hipotético caso de que esa mujer extra, sea la reacción en cadena de muchos conflictos y una amor, un amor único que tendrá que superar las atrocidades del laberinto. Maze Runner desde otro punto de vista


**¡Hola! Me presento, soy Monkey D Victoria y escribo aquí en fanfiction hace más de tres años. Hace poco leí la trilogía Maze Runner y me encantó, tanto, que incluso quise escribir este fanfic. **

**Quería aclarar que Maze Runner no me pertenece, le pertenece a James Dashner. Esto solo es una historia hecha por una fanática. **

Cuando se percató que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, supo que sus sentidos no la engañaban. Su visión no era más que una espeza negrura y, la superficie donde se encontraba estaba helada. Se frotó sus pernas cubiertas, apenas, por un short corto que solo alcanzaba a taparle un cuarto de sus piernas. Estaba congelada. La misteriosa caja donde se encontraba se balanceaba subitamente de un lado a otro, pero casi ni lo notó.

Contempló la figura de otra mujer que yacía en el suelo tirada. ¿Muerta? ¿En verdad estaba muerta? Se le acercó lentamente y la sacudió intentando que entre en sí, pero al no haber respuesta un temor comenzó a subir por su espalda.

_Tranquíla Maggie, _Se calmó

¿Maggie? ¿Ese era su nombre? Debía serlo. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se acordara de su nombre? Se contempló los brazos, aturdida, y fue en ese momento cuando miles de preguntas asaltaron su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no recordaba absolutamente nada? ¿Y quíen era esa extraña mujer? Escuchó un estruendo y estuvo a punto de perder en equilibrió. ¿Qué había pasado? Miró hacía arriba y una luz se filtró por el techo de la caja.

De repente, una cabeza se asomó por allí. ¿Quíen? ¿Un hombre? Meggie lo contempló por unos segundo y sus ojos se cruzaron.

De la nada, el hombre desapareció.

- **Diablos - **Se escuchó un suspiro

De repente otro hombre de tez morena apareció. ¿Y él...?

- **No puede ser - **Un murmullo. De otro hombre diferente

Miles de preguntas asotaron el ambiente, asustando aun más a la mujer quien no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, todo eso era tan extraño. Contempló una vez más a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba muerta a su lado.

- **¡Tranquilos! - **La voz de uno de los hombres que había hablado antes resonó en sus oídos

- **¿Cúal es el problema? - **Otra persona, tambíen hombre

**- Dos novicios en dos días - **Escuchó con atención que era lo que estaban diciendo e intentó interpretarlo - **Y ahora esto. Dos años, todo igual, y de pronto... - **Su voz fue disminuyendo - **¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Novato? - **Gritó y asustó a Maggie

¿Novato? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué querían decir con Novato? Intentó seguir captando su conversación, para poder desifrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- **¿Cómo podría saberlo? - **Una voz nueva.

Maggie entendió perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Algo raro había pasado con su llegada y con la de... la chica muerta. Y ahora, estaban culpando a algún chico en particular por el hecho.

- **Alby ¿Por qué no nos dices de una vez qué garlopo hay ahí abajo? - **¿Alby? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Detras de esas palabras, murmullos y susurros.

-** ¡Callensé larchos! - **Tembló ante la idea de que aquellos hombres sean unos asesinos o algo por el estílo - **Newt, diles tú - **¿Newt?

Un muchacho, el primero que lo había hecho, volvió a asomarse al interior de donde Maggie se encontraba. Dejó de mirar la caja y despareció una vez más en la superficie.

- **Son dos chicas - **Anunció

Comantario sueltos aparecieron en el aire como si fuesen moleculas de oxígeno.

- **¿Dos chicas? - **

**- ¡Una la pido para mí! - **

**- ¿Cómo son? -**

**- ¿Cúantos años tienen? - **

Las preguntas y las afirmaciones de lo que parecían ser todos hombres, la asustaban. ¿Quíenes eran? ¿Debía estar asustada? ¿No? Intentó ponerse de pie, sigilosamente para no llamar la atención del grupo de hombre. Pero una voz la hizo quedarse sin aliento.

- **¡Eso no es todo! - **Uno de los que ya había hablado antes volvió a emitir palabra - **Creo que una esta muerta - **

Se quedó en silencio. Esperando. ¿En verdad aquella chica estaba muerta? Volvió a posar su mirada en ella ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Y si ese era el caso ¿Por qué estaba dentro de una caja con un cadavér de una joven?

Dos sogas hechas con lo que parecían lianas, aparecieron de golpe. Maggie las siguió con la mirada y contempló como dos jovenes bajaban por ellas. De nuevo, el terror. Ese terror comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? Instintivamente comenzó a temblar. Debía pensa en algo, ya.

Cuando los pies de ambos tocaron el suelo, Maggie los contempló de arriba abajo. Ambos eran los jovenes que se habían asomado hacía unos momentos. Al parecer su rostro reflejaba el terror por que uno de los muchachos se le acercó y apoyó su mano en su suave hombro.

- **Tranquila ¿Si? - **Lo contempló fijamente a los ojos, hasta que una paz comenzó a bajarle la adrenalina del momento

Asintió con la cabeza, aún un poco aturdida. Cuando el hombre de tez morena tomó a su compañera de viaje en los brazos y se aferró a la soga, el muchacho que antes la había tranquilizado, se tendió la mano.

- **Vamos a subir - **La suavidad de su voz le hizo entrar en confianza rápidamente

Sonrió cuando Maggie aceptó su mano, y luego de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ambos se sostubieron de la liana y alguien, al parecer, comenzó a jalarlos hacía arriba.

Se encontró rodeada de hombre, todos la contemplaban fijo. Se sentía incomoda, todos aquellos hombres mirandola. _Demasíada testosterona, _Pensó mientras intentaba no hacer contacto visual con aquellas personas. Al poco tiempo, los dos hombres que las habían sacado de allí aparecieron entre la multitud. El simpático chico que la había ayudado a salir apuntó a otro joven.

- **Novicio, ven para acá - **Su tonó no sonó nada amable como había pensado que era

Uno de los muchachos que se encontraban allí contemplando la situación dio unos pasos adelante. Parecía nervioso. Maggie lo contempló. Así que ese era el novato del que estaba hablando, al que le hechaban la culpa. Cuando los jovenes que la habían ayudado a salir se agacharon frente a la mujer muerta o desmayada, tuvo un pequeño presentimiento de que no tendría que estar allí. El novato posó su mirada en la muchacha muerta.

- **¿Conoces a alguna de estas chicas, larcho? - **Dijo el hombre de tez morena, sonaba irritado y esto asustó a Maggie

- **¿Si las conosco? Por supuesto que no, no conosco a nadie excepto a ustedes - **Sonaba aterrado, incluso más que ella

- **Eso no es lo que... - **El hombre hizo una pausa - **Lo que quiero decir es: ¿Te resulta familiar? ¿Tienes alguna sensación de que ya la hayas visto antes? - **

**- No. Ninguna - **Posó su mirada en ella, y luego volvió a observar a los muchachos que parecían ser sus amigos... al menos eso era lo que podía deducir por la escena

- **¿Estas seguro? - **Sonaba enojado

- **Sí ¿Por qué? - **

**- Shuck - **El joven miró a la muchacha y luego a Maggie - **No puede ser una coincidencia. Dos días, tres novatos, dos vivos, uno muerto - **

**- No pensarás que yo... - **

**- Tranquilo, Novato - **El muchacho que lo había ayudado a salir, tomó el hablá - **No estamos diciendo que tu mataste a esta condenada chica - **

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Contempló a sus alrededores para poder averiguar donde era que se encontraba, pero la multitud de hombres no la dejada distinguir más que sus rostros curiosos y confundidos.

- **Te juro que no me resulta familiar en lo absoluto - **Maggie contempló al joven "novato"

- **¿Estás...? - **

Cuando uno de los muchachos estaba a punto de insistir, la mujer que parecía muerta, se se incorporó, asustando a todos los desprevenidos del lugar. Respidó como si no lo hubiese hecho en días, y parpadeó los ojos varias veces. ¿Qué le pasaba? Maggie no recordaba haber visto a alguien despertarse de algún sueño de esa manera... En relidad no recordaba a nadie en concreto, pero... La extraña comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones con esos petrifcantes ojos azules, balbuceó algo inentendible, y luego de que una ola de preguntas asaltará la mente de Maggie, la mujer pronunció muy nitidamente:

- **Todo va a cambiar - **

¿Qué? No entendía nada. La mujer volvió a caer dormida, o muerta, tal y como lo estaba antes. Un terromoto azotó su mente. Contempló a la muchacha, esta, dormida, levantó su brazó derecho hacía arriba y con el puño cerrado, lo dejó firme allí.

El símpatico muchacho corrió hacía ella mientras el resto yacía inmovil, sin siquiera poder pronunciar nada. El muchacho escarbó entre las manos de la dama y sacó la nota. La leyó temblorozamente y luego, con una cara que solo reflejaba el terror puro, dejó que ésta caiga de sus manos.

Desde su lugar Maggie pudo contemplar que era lo que la nota decía.

**Ellas son las últimas **

**Bueno ¿Qué les parecío? Es mi primer fic de Maze Runner y en serio me gustaría saber sus opiniones hacerca de como se va desarrollando la trama. Como veran, seguiré el curso del libro al pie de la letra, tanto en hechos como en diálogos.**

**Espero con ansías sus comentarios. **

**¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
